A variety of packaging containers for holding items have been developed in consideration of the features of the items to be held. As a packaging container (cigarette package) for tobacco items, such as filtered cigarettes or cigarettes, a hinged-lid package is known.
As one type of the hinged-lid package, various kinds of tongue-lid packages, including a tongue-lid box disclosed in patent document 1, are proposed.
The known prior-art tongue-lid packages comprise an outer box body with an open top, a lid for openably closing the open top of the outer box body, and contents placed in the outer box body. The contents consist of a bunch of rod-shaped smoking items and an inner wrapping body covering the bunch. Commonly, the package of this type is further wrapped in a transparent film, where the film wrap is provided with a tear-open tape.
It is preferable to omit film-wrapping of the package in view of recently increasing demands for resource saving.
The film wrap is, however, provided to seal the package to prevent the packaged items from being affected by ambient air, specifically, moisture, odors, etc. contained in the ambient air. Thus, omission of the film wrapping may lead to quality deterioration of the packaged items.